Bushings of this type are generally known. For instance, German patent application DE 102 20 219 B4 discloses a cylindrical bushing that has a core and a sleeve between which a spring element is arranged. In the non-load state, the spring element has a larger radial extension than after it has been installed. As a result, after its installation, the spring element exhibits a high radial bias. Such bushings have the advantage that they have a high radial stiffness with a concurrently low torsional stiffness. Owing to the high bias, it is not necessary to connect the spring element to the core or to the sleeve by a bonded joint. Especially in the case of relative movements between the exposed surface of the spring element and the core or the sleeve, however, dirt can penetrate and damage the surface. In view of the high bias, this surface damage can result in deeper damage to the spring element, thus causing premature wear and tear of the bushing.